


It's raining, It's pouring

by RoseNox98



Series: Happenstance [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Baby Fic, M/M, time stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the middle of Baby Steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's raining, It's pouring

Erwin drug himself through the front door, shucking off his soaked overcoat. 

He hung the wet coat up, knowing Levi would give him hell for it later. 

"Levi?" he called out. His car was in the driveway, and it was only eight, far too early for his husband to be in bed. 

He looked in the kitchen, and when he didn't see Levi or hear a sound from the twins, he wondered if he had missed Levi saying something about going out with Hanji and Mike. 

He rounded the corner, ready to just go to bed, when a mess in the living room caught his eye. 

Or rather, it looked like a mess at first. 

Upon closer inspection, Erwin saw that it was blanket fort, made out of what seemed to be every couch cushion, blanket and pillow in the house. 

He heard a soft snoring coming from inside, and the Alpha knelt down, peeking inside. 

Levi was sleeping in the blanket fort, Christa and Armin curled against each of his sides. 

Warmth filled the Alpha's chest, and for a moment Erwin forgot about his wet clothes, content to watch his slumbering Omega with their children. 

A shiver ran up his spine, the dull sound of the rain beating down on the window enough to remind him that his clothes were still soaked through. 

Erwin stood, padding softly to his and Levi's bedroom. 

He came back out a few minutes later in fleece sweat pants and a worn T-shirt. 

He was careful as he crawled into the fort, laying down beside Levi and pulling Christa a little closer. 

Inside the fort the sound of the rain was almost nonexistent, muted by thick padding. 

Erwin fell asleep in the make-shift nest, the scent of happy pups and content Omega filling the small space. 

* * *

Erwin woke up to movement beside him, getting a fine view of Levi's ass as he scrambled to get out of the fort. 

"Levi?" he asked groggily. 

The Omega didn't respond, and just kept running to the bathroom. 

"Mama's sick." 

Erwin turned at the sound of his son's voice,  Armin's hair a mess and his eyes still cloudy with sleep. 

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly, sitting up in the fort so Armin could crawl into his lap.

The little boy let out a big yawn, leaning into his father's chest. 

"Mama's sick." Armin repeated. 

"Did mama build the fort without you?" Erwin asked on a hunch. 

Armin nodded. "I think mama wants to play birds."

Erwin tilted his head. "Why's mama playing birds?"

Armin smiled, wide and toothy, and bounced in Erwin's lap. 

"We made a pretty nest!" 

Erwin's breath caught at the word 'nest'.  Levi had been sick for a few day, but he had blamed it on germs from the middle school. 

Now, Erwin started to wonder if it was something else.   
   
Levi came back to the fort, face a little pale, and curled up against Erwin's side. 

Armin moved over Levi's lap, and Erwin subtlety scented Levi. 

Sure enough, he had a sweet note to his scent that smelled like caramel, the same scent that he had had during his first pregnancy. 

"Levi, are you feeling okay?" 

The Omega looked over at him, gray eyes squinted. 

"I think I'm..." he trailed off, looking down at his stomach. 

He adjusted the six year old on his lap, and Erwin grabbed Armin's stuffed bunny from the mass of blankets, passing it to him. 

Armin took it with pudgy hands, hugging the bunny to his chest. 

* * *

A week later, Levi missed his heat, and Erwin bought a box of pregnancy tests on his way home from work that night. 

Levi held back from shouting when the results came, mindful of the twins sleeping down the hall. 

When Erwin came into the bathroom, Levi showed him the positive test, two little lines telling them all they needed to know. 

They were having another baby.  


End file.
